Naruto: The Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei)
by zerobound
Summary: The story base from Naruto's anime and Mange I'll pick which episode will be extra to my story Story begin with Naruto having the booster Gear
1. Chapter 0-Pilot

**Naruto Uzumaki life was in hell from his village, who treating him as monster or Demon.**

 **A Nine Tail Fox was sealed inside of him by the former Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village called Konohagakure.**

 **Since then everyone doesn't care about him or want to help him.**

 **His dream is to become Hokage of Village and become a legend.**

 **Naruto gain new power from a Dragon inside of him and he'll help him on his journey to become Hokage.**

* * *

From the begin I never though i would have many follows and favorite just one stories pilot. I'll try my best to prove it better then before I start the story


	2. Chapter 1-Booster Gear

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1-Booster Gear**

 **Twelve years ago a demon fox with nine tail attack Konohagakure know as Hidden Leaf Villages. Only hope was Yondaime Hokage known as the Fourth Hokage who sealed the fox inside a new born boy.**

 **The boy name was Naruto Uzumaki who now keeper of the Nine Tail foxes. His life was hell in his own village and home. No one wants to help him because adult know who he is. His dream wants to become Hokage of villages.**

* * *

 **Twelve has passed and Naruto Uzumaki finally growl up. Doing that time he do lot of pranks and getting in trouble. He want people he still in Konohagaukure with open spirit and full energy.**

 **He prints desecrating on Hokage Monument with Print on their face. Naruto jump each building and two ninja trying to catch him.**

 **The Hokage Monument is the most representative landmark of Konohagakure. It is a mountain that has had the faces of all the Hokagecarved into the stone. It was envisioned by Hashirama Senju as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village.**

 **Two report to Third Hokage known as Sandaime Hokages. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the wise and elder ninja of villages. He was writing and smoking his pipe. He wasn't happy with Naruto, but he thinking of Naruto as his Grandson.**

 **Two ninja can't find him. He was hidden under blanket looking a fence. He though he was safe, but he caught by Iruka Umino. He is a Chunin teacher at the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure.**

* * *

 **He tired him up and taking him to class. He tells Naruto 'tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You failed the last 2 times'. Naruto didn't like Iruka having to tell him about failed in front of the class. As for punishment the classes much do a Transform Jutsu and turn into Iruka.**

 **First was a pink hair girl then black hair boy who transform perfect into Iruka.** **  
** **Naruto turn to do transform Jutsu. A girl with lavender eyes and poking fingers together is watching Naruto. She said 'Naruto do your best'**

 **He did a transform but turn into teenage girl who has two pony tails on the side and no clothes only smoke of cloud cover her body. Iruka fall back with blood coming out from his noise. Naruto call his Jutsu the Sexy Jutsu. Iruke wasn't happy with him.**

 **Doing the end of the day Naruto the print from the Hokage Monument and Iruka watch him on top of the Fourth Hokage stone head. He treats him Ramen for cleaning the Hokage Monument.**

 **They eat at Ramen Ichiraku who care for Naruto and never treat him as a demon like the other villager. Naruto was happy to eat ramen with Iruka. He tells Iruka he want to become Hokage of villages and become legend. Iruka is happy that Naruto never give up on his dream.**

* * *

 **The next day is the Genin exam, Iruka tell the class they much form 3 clones known as Clone jutsu to pass the exam. Unlucky for Naruto that was not his best jutsu.**

 **Naruto turn to do his Clone Jutsu. He forms the jutsu but his clone was down and can't move. Iruka fail him Naruto. A second Chunin teacher tried to Iruka he should passed and he did make one clone. His name is Mizuki.** **  
** **Naruto is happy but Iruka can't pass him. He only can make one clone and other make 3 clones and he can't pass him.**

 **Doing the end of the day, Naruto watch children who passed and parent are happy for them. He sat on tree swing. Two ladies of the villagers are happy that Naruto didn't passed exam. They know is dangerous if he became a ninja.**

 **Mizuki was next to Naruto and who taking him home. He tells Naruto about Iruka pasted about losing his parents and he understands Naruto pain about loss of parents.** **  
** **But Naruto really want to pass this time. Mizuki tell him a secret how to pass the test.**

 **At night Iruka was home and Mizuki tell him that Naruto steal Forbidden Scroll that hold lot of hidden Jutsu was create by the First Hokage.**

 **All the ninja was at Hokage Residence and searching for Naruto and scroll. Mizuki search and has smirk on his face.**

* * *

 **At forest Naruto was reading the scroll and only he can do was Shadow Clone Jutsu. That wasn't his best jutsu. With few hours of hard work and he is tired and Iruka found him.** **  
** **He Tell Iruka about awesome Jutsu and if he form that Jutsu he'll pass. He tell that Mizuki tell him the secret. Iruka was surprise from him. Iruka hit Kunai knife from Mizuki and send him to the wall.** **  
** **Mizuki open his big mouth and tell him he is the NINE TAIL FOX and sealed inside of him. Naruto was shock and for Mizuki perfect chance for him to kill him with his big shuriken. Iruka tell him 'duck down' and he got the hit and Shuriken is on his back. Iruka tell him how he was Class Clown before Naruto. Naruto run off with scroll. Mizuki is chasing him. The Hokage was watching everything on his crystal ball.**

 **Iruka found Naruto but he attacks him. Iruka was Mizuki and Naruto was Mizuki. He tell Iruka, Naruto destroy the villages with the secret scroll.** **  
** **Iruka tell Mizuki, Naruto won't do that. He tell him 'the demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different he is one of my excellent students I've acknowledged him as he already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He may not be the hardest worker. He is a member of the hidden leaf village he's…he isn't the demon fox anymore. He's Naruto Uzumaki'.**

* * *

Tired from Naruto's eyes and one tire drop hit his left hand. A flashing of light coming from his left hand and show a green orb. ["Boy do you wish to save him"].

"Who are you? Naruto ask with confusing from his left hand. "And how did you get inside my left hand".

["I'll explain later. I'll ask again do you wish to save him"].

"Yes believe it I'll save Iruka-sensei". Naruto said to him.

['He be won't bad host then I thought']. ["Find we're partners now. First form your left hand into fist then say Booster Gear"].

"Got it"! Naruto follow his order. He forms a fist on his left hand. "Booster Gear"! A bright coming from behind Iruka and they both say the light then Naruto punch Mizuki at his chest and send him flying.

Iruka happy to see Naruto, but more surprise and shock to see a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. The fingers aren't covered. 'Naruto where did you get that armored bracer'.

"I won't let you hurt Sensei. If you do I'll kill you". Naruto said.

"Show me what you can do Nine Tail fox". Mizuki shout.

Naruto two fingers show a cross in front of him. Iruka saw the green orb glowing and hearing 5 repeat words 'Boost' coming from the armor. 'What going on'? Iruka looking at Naruto's left arm.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"! Naruto shout. Around them was thousand of him without the armored bracer on his left arm.

"What going on here"? Mizuki is confusion.

"Naruto"! Iruka is surprise. 'He did it an advance Jutsu'.  
All the clones attack his form sensei. The day is finally over and the sunrise front of them. Mizuki is down and both of them are safe.

 **Hokage tell the other ninja that everything fine now. Naruto and the forbidden scroll will return safe to him. Iruka giving Naruto his headband for pass to become Genin with a smile and his eyes are closed. Naruto hug Iruka and he happy for first of his life.**

* * *

Now chapter one is complete

Bold mean I'm telling the story


	3. Chapter 2- Grandson and Teammates

**Grandson and Teammates**

 **Iruka take Naruto and the Forbidden Scroll to Hokage Resident. When they got dare the Third is at his desk. Iruka reported everything to him about Mizuki trick on Naruto.**

"That the report Lord Hokage". Iruka said.

He nods to him. He is happy to see that Naruto is safe and Forbidden Scroll. "Naruto can explain to me what happened to your arm". Hokage ask.

"Is hard to explain, Hokage-Jiji"? Naruto said and smack on the head by Iruka.

"Naruto show the Lord Hokage respects". Iruka said to him.

"Is fine, Iruka. Now please explain about your arm, Naruto". The old man said.

"Okay I heard a voice coming from my arm". Both of them are thinking it was Kyuubi and worried about Naruto new power. "I'll show you. He raising his left arm and his hand form a fist. Booster Gear"! They saw Naruto left arm transform into red brace. "Hey are you still daring"?

Everyone saw the green jewel starting to blinking cup of times and start to speaking. [Good morning shinobi. My name is Ddraig known as Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor].

"You're not Kyuubi"? Iruka asks.

["No I'm not him".] The red dragon answers his question.

"Did someone seal you inside Naruto"? Hokage ask.

["No! Is matter of fate? I don't choose him is fate]. The red dragon answers his question.

"I see". Hokage said. 'I better keep him a secret from the council or they'll turn Naruto into a weapon'. "Aright this is S rank Secret. Naruto, you can only talk to me or Iruka". They nod to him. "Now Draig can you and Naruto show us your power".

"I'm in believing it". Naruto said. ["Same here I agreed."]. Draig agreed with his partner.

"Good let go to the Training ground three". Hokage said. Naruto's left hand turns back to normal. They left the office and the three shinobi heading to the training area.

* * *

When they arrived on the training area, Naruto's left arm show the Booster Gear. "Okay Draig let do it". He said to his partner. They're hearing from the Boost Gear is boost about five times.  
Hokage and Iruka saw the power coming from the jewel was release. "Draig can you explain the Booster? I heard five boosts from the Boost Gear". Naruto ask.

["I'll explain to you. The Boost: Doubles your power. It means the Booster gear will announce every 10 seconds until reaches your hour physical limit".] Draig explain.

"That is awesome Draig". Naruto said. ["Now go run"]. Draig said.  
Naruto don't know why his partner tells him to run. He start to run and he was so fast he run past the two who were watching him. "Awesome, Draig I can run even faster ". Naruto said.

"What do you thinking Lord Hokage"? Iruka ask his Hokage

"Looking like his Booster Gear doubles his physical skill and reason for his speed. Hokage explain to the teacher. "Naruto come here"! He shouts to him.

Naruto run to them. "What is it Hokage-jiji"? Naruto ask.

"Dragi is power up boosts is call a Twice Critical or Double Critical easy to say"? Hokage ask.

["Correct the Booster skill doubles his power in a certain time. Naruto be careful the Booster Gear has a weakness"].

"What is it Draig"? Naruto ask.

["If you continuous use of the Boosted Gear will drain your stamina to a significant degree']. Draig felt sadness from him. But we can train get you never strong before"].  
"Thanks Draig. Naruto smiled. Let do some training now".

"Naruto is time for you to rest to today. And you can train with Draig the next day'. Hokage said to blond shinobi

"Okay Hokage-jiji". He answers him.

"Naruto don't getting you need take your shinobi picture is tomorrow". Iruka said.

"Okay, sensei. Bye". He left and heading home.

* * *

 **The next day Naruto is taking his shinobi photo but he not wearing a headband and has making up on his face. Hokage was not happy with the photo and he told him to taking the picture again. He uses his Sexy Jutsu on the old man and blood comes out from his noise. After their talking, Naruto meet The Third's grandson and fall to ground on scarf. His name is Konohamaru. The grandson's tutor follows him inside the room. He is wearing sunglasses. He is not happy to see the blonde shinobi. The tutor name is Ebisu.  
The grandson thinking Naruto set a trap on him and Naruto is not happy. He grabs his collar and picks him up. **

**The tutor tells him 'he is the Third's grandson'. He said to them 'I don't care he is the Third's grandmother. He hit him on the head. Believe it'. Naruto left the room and the grandson follows him.  
Konohamaru ask him to teach him his Sexy Jutsu that beat his grandfather. He calls him BOSS and Naruto teach him his Sexy Jutsu. The tutor is worried he can't find the grandson. The Third tell him he with Naruto. He left to find him and the Third is worried that his grandson will pick up some stupid things from the blonde shinobi. Naruto been teach him his Sexy Jutsu but he transform into fat woman wearing a swimsuit.**

 **Ebisu is an Elite tutor, he taught many future Hokage Candidates. He searches on top the building to looking for them. He found them and he'll get the grandson back from the fox.  
Konohamaru tell the blonde shinobi that everyone in the village sees him as the Third grandson and he want that title to respect him as him.  
Naruto tell him he much beat Naruto first.**

 **At the Hokage resident, the Third is on the roof and looking at the face of the Hokage Monument, but he only looking at the Fouth Hokage's stone face. Iruka show up and he asks 'if Naruto take his shinobi picture'. The Third told him that Naruto did take the picture and he going explain something to him about Naruto and the Nine Tail. 'As you know the only people know that Naruto has the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of him are the shinobi that fought him 12 years ago and I made a law not ever mention that to everyone and I've severely punished those who've broken that law so the children don't know that. This is the only thing Naruto has going for him. The Fourth wanted the people of Konoha to see Naruto as a hero this was his last wish. The Fourth sealed Kyuubi into a new born baby Naruto become the container of the Nine Tails Demon Fox. But the adults of this village don't see Naruto this way…not only that, but because of their attitude towards him. The children act the same way'. He also tells him about the people to Naruto. 'When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge someone's existence…their eyes when they look at him are, frighteningly cold.**

 **The tutor fined them and shows a cold looking at Naruto. The grandson uses the Sexy Jutsu and shows a naked young woman with cloud cover her. The tutor freak out and the grandson was not happy that didn't working on him. He grabs his scarf to drag him back home. Only way Naruto can stop him was shadow clone jutsu.  
He let him go and the tutor walking to the original Naruto. The clones do a transform jutsu and transform into his Sexy Jutsu. They surround him and send him flying with blood coming out from his noise. He calls his new Jutsu the Harem Jutsu.**

 **The Third saw everything at his crystal ball. He believes Naruto can beat him with that jutsu.  
Naruto tell him he was alone and no respect him and he found someone who acknowledges him. He tell dare is no shortcuts to be Hokage. The grandson understands him and tells him today they're rivals. He calls the grandson by his first name Third is happy for both of them.**

* * *

 **During falling day Naruto return to training area that Hokage show him to training with Draig his Booster Gear. Draig tell to increase his stamina without the Booster Gear.  
He follows his order and he uses his shadow clone to increase his sense by throwing shuriken at him. And dodge his shadow clones are going to attack him. He is tired and he is on the ground and looking at the sky.**

"Draig tell me why I can't I used the Booster Gear in this training". Naruto ask his partner.

["Only way increase your stamina and keep on using the Booster Gear in battle. If you don't the weakness from the Booster Gear will hurt you and your enemies will kill you"]. Draig answer him.

"Okay training hard and I surpassed does weakness". Naruto stand up from the ground. Draig is happy to hear that.

 **Is finally nighttime and Naruto return for the big day tomorrow?**

* * *

 **Naruto is waking eating his ramen cup and milk for breakfast. He left with his headband on his forehead. He heading to the academy and Pineapple hair guy surprise to see Naruto and saw he has a headband. He saw coming from the door was pink hair girl and ponytail blond and he happy to see the pink hair. She pushes him out the way to sit next to the black hair boy by himself. More girls coming at him and girls have argument by sit next to him.  
He stands up and on the table in front of him and both are not happy to see each other. She tell him to move and he doesn't understand why only him. One guy move going to moving his body back and going to hit Naruto to the black shinobi, but he dodge it by his feet by jump from the table and landing in front of the class. Everyone was surprise he jump back so quick to dodge by a kiss. **

**Iruka arrived and everyone taking their sit and everyone waiting for the new from their sensei. Naruto sit by them and Iruka start saying names on the list. Naruto is in team seven the pink hair girl name Sakura Hanuro and the black hair Sasuke Uchiha. The girl with lavender eyes is in team eight her name is Hinata Hyuga with a boy with a dog name is Kiba Inuzuka and with boy with sunglasses name is Shino Aburame. Team tenth is the blonde ponytail name is Ino Yamanaka, with the pineapple hair name is Shikamaru Nara, and a boy eats chips name is Choji Akimichi. Naruto found out that the dead last will be with rookie or year Sasuke to be in the same group.**

 **Lunchtime for everyone, Naruto tried up Sasuke in a room where he was eating by himself and leave him and transform into him. Sasuke was surprise from the dead last ninja. He went outside to find Sakura and asking him why he hates Naruto and she tells him he is an idiot. The two of them was about to kiss but his stomach hurt and he heading to bathroom.  
The real Sasuke was free and find Sakura. She tells Naruto is loose, has no family and living alone. He tell her, she is annoying to him and never understand alone means. **

**Sasuke heading back to the academy and Naruto left the restroom and found Sasuke and he was about to attack him with shadow clone but his stomach hurt again and Sasuke left.  
The Third take shinobi who going to be team seven, new sensei. He found the milk went bad couple days ago and bad news for Naruto. The Third didn't tell him about Naruto's new power.  
Naruto is outside and found Sakura. She trying to act nice to him, but he thinking it was Sasuke and going attack her but his stomach hurt again. He running back to restroom and Sakura is not happy. **

Draig watch his partner go to the restroom to much. ['My partner is an idiot'].

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting and here my new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3-New Sensei

**New Sensei**

 **The trios are waiting for their new Sensei at the classroom. The blonde check outside and see no one. His teammates are at the desk. He has an idea and leave brushing on top the door. They're waiting for him. Few more minutes their Sensei has finally arrived and he open the door. The brushed land on top his white hair. He has a mask cover his mouth. He thinking of them 'they are idiots'.**

 **On top of roof of the academy, the three new Genin are sitting down on steps and in front of them is their new Sensei. The Sensei asks them about their dream and the future. Their Sensei name is Kakashi Hatake and he goes first. He like lot of things and his future are not your business. Naruto go first, he said '** I like instant ramen but I like the ramen at Ichiraku's better. I hate waiting for the water to boil when making instant ramen. My hobbie is training to become stronger. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage in the history of the Leaf making everyone accept me for who I am. **' Sakura is next, she said '** What I like, I mean _who_ I like is... My hobbie is... My dreams for the future... KYAAAA!' She dislike is NARUTO-BAKA! **She screamed and the blonde hear that and he is shock. Finally Sasuke last to speak, he said '** I hate a lot of things... and I don't particularly like anything either. My _ambition_ is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone **.' The mask ninja finally know what try of kids he going to handle. Naruto is a loudmouth, Sakura is a fangirl and Sasuke is an avenger. He tells their first Genin test start tomorrow at training area 3 and no eat breakfast.**

* * *

 **The next day, the trio arrived at the training area and the blonde know this place. The three see each other and no Sensei. They sit on the floor and waiting for him. The sun rises and they finally saw their mask Sensei. He explains to them that they much steal the two bells from him from his belt. He also put two lunchbox on a stone and a clock will hit noontime. If you try grabbing the lunch before noontime, you'll be tired up on the log. Also explain one will send back to the academy and the other eats the lunch. He adds to them to use their ninja weapons. He said 'help because you're weak'. Naruto was about to attack him with his knuai knife but he grab his head and arm is holding him and point to his head and behind Naruto. They surprised and shock to see the mask Sensei was a Jonin who stopped Naruto. He let go of him and said to them 'I like you guys'. The test start and the Genin disappeared in a blur.**

* * *

 **Iruka what to asking The Third what kind of teacher is the mask ninja. He shows him a book who passed his test. Iruka looking and read it and was shocking.**

* * *

 **kakashi looking around The fangirl and the avenger hide themselves. The important for a ninja is to hide themselves from their enemy. But for Naruto is in front of his new Sensei ready to battle him. Kakashi thinking of Naruto is 'weird'. Kakashi first lesson is Taijutsu on the blonde. His hand goes to pouch for weapon. Naruto know Taijutsu means hand to hand combat. He pull out a book called _Icha Icha know as Make Out._ Naruto attack him with punches and kicks, but he blocks his attack. He got behind Naruto and show to fingertips behind him. He calls it 'Leaf Finger secret jutsu thousand years death'. His two fingers hit his but and send him to the air and to the river. Naruto throw shuriken at him but he fought with only two fingers and still reading his book.  
He comes out the water with his shadow clones to attack His sensei. One got behind him and the other attack him. Everyone of Naruto's clone think that Kakashi use the transform jutsu to turn to him and the clones attack each other. When he undo the jutsu and everyone saw only him. Sasuke know what kind jutsu that his Sensei uses on Naruto. It was Replacement Jutsu. He switch his body with one of the clones and with all confuse the blonde take the damage.  
Naruto saw a bell next to the tree. He was about to grab it but a ropes got his leg and put him upside down. Kakashi recovers the bell and lectures Naruto about think first before used your jutsu and don't falling for obvious traps and the same time Sasuke throwing shuriken and kunai at his sensei.**

 **The mask Sensei got hit and about to falls to the ground from a surprise attack, but a smoke around and turn him into a log. He uses the replacement jutsu and he knows where the last Uchiha is. Sasuke taking off and Sakura take off to look for her Sakura and leave the blonde hanging on a rope. She still looking for him, but she stopped and saw her sensei reading his book. She is thinking take him down or fined Sasuke. She heard a voice behind her saw her sensei.**

"Draig help me"! The blonde ask his partner.

"[Did you forget I can't help you]"! Draig shout at him.

"Fine I set myself free". Naruto said. His left hand grabs a kunai from his back pouch. He cut the rope and landing on the ground but got trap again by the same trap. "I can believe it a second trap". The red dragon shows a sad looking.

 **The mask shinobi put hands together and leaves coming out from his body. The leaves surround the pink hair like vortex and the sky turn night. She worried and she wants to know why night now. She heard her Sasuke voices and turn around. She saw him having shuriken and kunai knife on him with blood coming out. He is on the ground and can't stand up. She freak out that her Sasuke is injured. She screams and faint.**

 **The mask shinobi is reading his book and the last Uchiha heard her scream. Sakura fell into a Genjutsu knows as Illusion jutsu. She did learn that from the academy but she fell for it. The last Uchiha know about the Genjutsu and he said he not like them.**

 **The two of them are already to fight. He throws shuriken at his sensei but he dodges each one of shuriken. He throws one to a rope to set out a trap. He dodges the knives and they hit the tree. The duckbut hair is behind him and his left leg going to hit him but the mask shinobi block it with his two arms. One hand hold his leg then the last Uchiha use his right hand to attack but the mask shinobi catch his attack with his free hand. He uses his free leg to attack but the mask shinobi is still block with his arms. With his free left arm going to grab the bell, but the mask shinobi force to let go of him. The mask shinobi know he can't finish reading his book with one**

 **Sakura finally waking up and she still remember her Sasuke is hurt. She runs off to looking for him. The blonde is still trap and he also the two boxes at a stone with the clock**

 **Sasuke form hand signs to use a fire jutsu. The mask shinobi know Genin can't use Fire jutsu. Sasuke blow out a fireball coming out from his mouth. When the fire was gone he saw know sensei in front of him. He can't see him on his side or above or behind, he didn't expect his sensei underground and his hand pull him down. Only leave his head up. Kakashi tell him he use Earth style headhunt Jutsu a Ninjutsu. He left while reading his book. Sakura finally found him but she saw only a head and is talking to her. She fainted again.**

 **The blonde shinobi was about to eating the lunch but the mask shinobi is behind him on the stone. He tired up Naruto on the three long and he return back to the stone.**

"Help me out"! The blonde again shout to his partner.

"[The only reason I didn't help because your level is low then him]".

"Even if I used the booster Gear, I'm still weak". The blonde ask in a sad tone.

"[Correct]". The red Dragon listen his answer.

"Okay next time I'll listen to you and follow the old man orders about you". The blonde said in a calm tone.

"[Glad to hear that, partner]". The Red Dragon happy to hear that.

 **The mask shinobi is looking at the stone and has a question look on his face.** 'Who is he talking to?' He looking at the stone and wonder what is the blonde shinobi hiding something from him.

 **The avenger wakeup his teammate and she is happy he is alive. She hugs him. He needs to find him again to getting the bell. He almost got one. She said we should try again next time. He wasn't happy when he heard that. He was almost telling her who she needs to kill. The alarm clock went off.**

 **The two go to the tree log and found their third teammate is tired up. They saw their and their Sensei is happy for them. They though they passed the test. They saw a smiled left eye that is close. He serous look to them 'you should quit as ninjas!'**

* * *

 **Iruka didn't say anything to the Third and he knows the blonde's new Sensei secret about who passed the test.**

* * *

 **The avenger run to the mask shinobi to fight him, but he on the ground while his sensei is on him and holding his left arm.  
The test was working on their team work. If they work together they passed the test together. The test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. If they forget your interests they may be passed the test. **

**He explains the three what he saw doing the test. The first the fangirl, he said to her is. 'Sakura instead of Naruto, who was right next to you. You were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away'. Next the blonde and he said to him was. 'Naruto! You were just running around by yourself'. And finally the avenger what is he thinking about him. 'Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself'.**

 **If only duties is just ability important to be a ninja. One thing is important is "Teamwork" Sometime to save a command in danger, you much kill your other teammate to save him or that person will die. The ninja who die on their duty call them heroes and remember on the stone.  
On the stone show the mask ninja his best friend on it. He giving them a chance to pass the test, but the two will eat their lunch, but for Naruto he can't eat the lunch. The two eat their lunch but for the blonde, he is hunger.  
The duckbutt hair shares his food with him. He knows if he doesn't eat he can't help the group against him. The fangirl share her food with him too. The blonde is happy to see his teammates care about him. They feed him the lunch.**

* * *

 **The trio's former teacher was still shock from the book he got from the Third. The Third know the reason why the other students didn't pass the test.**

* * *

 **A huge smoked front of them and saw their Sensei going to attack them, but he said to them was.** 'You Guys Pass'. He said in a happy tone **.  
They're surprised that they are the first team pass his test.  
He explains to them about the student who didn't pass the test. He said to them was. '**Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash, but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash **'.**

 **They are happy they passed the test, but the three forgot Naruto was still tired up on the log.**  
"[This is going to be long journey for you]". Draig said to him.

* * *

 **The journey will begin next chapter. Next Act The Land of Waves.**


	5. Chapter 4-Sharingan vs The Demon

**The Sharingan eye vs The Demon of the Mist**

 **Team seven is at the forest. They're looking for their target and they behind the trees. The mask shinobi is watching his students. The new shinobi running to target but the blonde having a fight with cat has a ribbon on his right ear by scratching and bit. The duck but hair report to the mask sensei they found the target.**

 **The team returns to the villages and they saw the owner of the cat is hug her pet go tight to her. The Third tell them have more jobs for them to do. But the blonde hair doesn't like this low mission. The duck but hair understand the feeling, pink hair thinking he annoying, and the mask sensei know this was going too happened.** **  
 **The Third explain team 7 missions for new ninja coming out from the Academy. From babysitting and to assassination and each request are writing down for A, B, C, & D ranks. The mission like rank in the villages from Hokage on top then Jonin like Kakashi, next is Chunin for Iruka and follow next is Genin for team 7 and low rank for who still in academy. For mission rank and for ninja abilities like A are for Jonin then B is for Chunin next is C for Chunin and Genin, and finally D rank are for Genin. And the mission are completed successfully we receive payment from the client. Third show him the listed of D ranks. The blonde teammate is surprised that he is listening to the Hokage.****

'You are kidding me? The pink hair is shock. Is he really listening to him'?

"What going on here"? The mask sensei has a confusion look. The duck but hair didn't say anything about his blonde teammate.

"But Hokage-Jiji, I'm not a trouble kid anymore". Naruto said in calm tone.

 **The Third smiled and their former sensei smile too. He gives them a C rank mission for protection mission of a certain individual. The team is surprise but Naruto is not. An old coming holding a beer bottle and enter the room and not happy to see them. He said the blonde has a stupid looking on his face. He was about to attack him, but the mask sensei holding collar. His name is Tazuna the bridge master.**

* * *

 **Few hours the team and bridge master left the villages. The blonde is happy to be outside the villages. He still doesn't believe that the blonde ninja is a ninja. The blonde tell him, he'll be Hokage of the villages. The bridge master doesn't believe him. The blonde is not going to happy with him on the mission. Two figures on top the tree and watch them.**

 **The pink hair asks if there are ninja in that country. The mask sensei tells her, they won't run to enemy ninja from that country. He also explains about the Five Great Shinobi Countries are The Fire, The Earth, The Wind, The lighting, and The Water and they have their leaders call them the Kages. But the bridge master has a sad looking.**

 **The mask sensei and the duck but hair notices a puddle of water in the middle of the road. They passed the puddle but a ninja wearing a black coat, with a gas mask on his mouth and a metal claw on his right hand. His partner coming out from the black coat and he has a metal claw with a metal chain is connect to his partner. They whip the mask sensei with the chain and they pull the chain hard and kill him.** **  
 **They're behind the blonde ninja and going to kill him, but the duck but hair jump into the air and pull out a shuriken and Kunai knife. He throws the shuriken to chain of the circle and to a near tree then he throw the knife to the circle of shuriken and they're stuck. The duck but hair landed on the claw by his legs. He use hands landed on the claw and kick them both at the same time. They release the chain and one of them hit the blonde hair hand with his claw, and the two heading to the bridge master. The pink hair is in front of him and the duck but hair is in front of her. Only person who stopped the two was their master was holding them tight round their necks.****

 **The blonde notice the wood and he knows he used the replacement jutsu. He can't believe he didn't do anything to help them. He can't believe his teammate stopped them by himself. He calls the blonde a scaredy cat. He wasn't happy with him, but his sensei tell him don't moved you been poison.**

 **The mask sensei knows they're from the hidden village of mist. He tells them he notice about the puddle in sunny day and hasn't rained in days He also find out that their target was the bridge master and this mission is a B rank. The pink hair is scared and her idea should return to the villages and need medicine for the blonde's wound. The mask sensei argued with her. The blonde wasn't happy to hear that answer. He pulls out his kunai knife and stabs his wound and pull out the blood. Everyone was shock and surprise from him. He said to them was I won't run always ever again. I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission. The mask sensei check his wound sees was hearing already. The blonde is wounding the scary looking on his master face. He wraps the wound with bandage. He knows was the power of the Nine Tail Fox. He knows now that they'll send a Jonin ninja to finish the job.**

* * *

 **The team is now in the country of Water. They're in a mist and riding a boat with a man who is using a pole to move the boat. They saw incomplete bridge. The bridge master tell them a wealthy magnate man name Gatou. The mask knows him from the Gatou Company. He secretly sells drugs, other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over. He is a nasty man. A year ago, he set his eyes of the wave Country. He use money and violence and he quick control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou has only one fear is completion of the bridge.** **  
 **The bridge master tells them their country is poor and has no money to getting a B-rank mission. He tells them if you quit the mission, he will get killed. His 10 year old grandson will cry for a few days. His daughter will live her life hating the leaf village ninja forever. They continue to protect him.****

 **They finally reach landing and they left the boat. And they are heading into town and saw no one even enemy. They went into the forest, the blonde hear a noise coming from the wood. He throws kunai to it. He walking to it he saw a white rabbit next to a tree and not hurt. The mask sensei knows that rabbit is a snow rabbit and change color on a sunlight day. He also notice the rabbit kept in a cage and indoors.** **  
 **On top of a tree and above them was another enemy ninja with a black sword as tall as him. He knows who the mask ninja is. He throws his sword to them in a spin like saw to cut them, but everyone duck from that attack. The pink hair got the blonde down and the black duck hair got the bridge master down. The sword hit the tree and the enemy landing on the sword's handle. He was tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like an over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jaw line and jagged-teeth. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head.**  
 **The mask ninja know who is. He is the missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. The mask ninja's left hand is reach to headband. The badge mask ninja knows the mask ninja as Sharingan Kakashi. Everyone has a question looking, but the duck but hair is surprise to hear that.**  
 **The mask ninja tell them to protect the bridge master. He pulls his headband up and reveals his left eye is red with three black tomoes surround the pupil. The blonde saw scar on his left eyes side. The black but hair explains the eyes, they can copy Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. He also said that not the only ability of the Sharigan has.**  
 **They call the mask ninja, the man, who has copied over 1000 jutsu. "Copy ninja Kakashi the Sharingan warrior". The duck but hair knows does eyes is from his clan.****

 **The badge mask ninja kick and pull his sword out. His sword is on his back and landing on the water. He uses the ninja art 'Hidden Mist jutsu'. The mist surrounds him and he is gone. The copy ninja tell them, he'll attack him first and they call him know as an expert silent killing. The enemy said 8 choices for him to hit liver, lungs, spine, clerical vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, and heart.** **  
 **The copy ninja's student is scared. He tells them 'I don't let my comrades die'. The silent killer is middle of them and the bridge master. The Sharingan copy him and the enemy sword going to kill his target, but the copy master move quick to stab him and he saw water coming out from his body. Another him going to attack the copy ninja and he hit the copy ninja and he turn into water. The silent killing knows that jutsu was Water Clone copy ninja is behind him now with his shuriken at his enemy's neck.****

* * *

 **The silent killing knows the copy ninja copy his jutsu when his students do that formation. He tells him that trick won't work twice on him. The silent killing was another water clone. He is now behind the copy ninja and he kick him into the river. He was about to finish his target but he saw spikes on the ground known as Makibishi means throwing nails. He needs to handle the copy ninja first. He jumps into the river and he is behind the copy ninja. He forms a jutsu and is call 'Water style water prison jutsu'. The water surrounds the copy ninja and form a sphere that trap him. He put his right hand inside the sphere and his left hand on his forehead. He form another water clone jutsu.**

 **The group saw a water clone of the silent killing and he put the blonde and send him flying with his headband off from his head. The water clone stepped on the headband. The duck but hair knows the only way to beat him was to free their sensei. But the group is afraid of him and the blonde was about to run always but he saw the bandage on his arm. He remembers 'I won't run always ever again. I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission'.**

 **The blonde running to him but got another punch from the clone. The pink hair knows he was idiot, but she saw him holding his headband. The blonde put his headband back on his full head. The bridge master tells them to saving their sensei.**

 **The copy ninja tell them about 10 years ago in place call The Blood Mist Villages in the Mist country. In that year they change the exam. The test was death and only one will passed the test. The kid was the silent killing knows as Zabuza Momochi and he wasn't ninja that time.**

 **The water clone move quickly to bring down the duck but hair down to the ground with his foot on his chest. He was about to kill him with his sword. The blonde form his jutsu of 20 clones surround the silent killer. He moves his foot always from the duck but hair. The clones full out their kunai knife. They jump up the sky and heading to the water clone and ready to stab him but he was ready with his sword. He swings his sword around and sends him flying and clone pump.  
The blond pull out from his backpack was a unfold shuriken and throw to duck but hair. He grab the unfold shuriken and it open up with four blade shuriken. The shuriken is calling Demon Wind Shuriken Windmill of shadow. He jump into air and throw the shuriken that passed the water clone. That shuriken is heading to the realer silent killing. But he grabs with his open hand, but he didn't saw another shuriken heading to his lower body. That jutsu is Shadow Shuriken jutsu. He jump up to dodge that attack but the duck but hair has a smirk on his face. The second shuriken was the blonde and ready to throw his kunai knife to him.**

* * *

 **The silence killer moves his right hand on the prison jutsu but he can scratch on his face. He was about to finished him off with the shuriken, but the copy ninja stop him by using his hand from moving the blade leaving on top his hand. The blonde landing to the water and he is safe. The silence killer tries to using the shuriken, but the copy ninja push it back and send it flying and they jump always from each other. They are forming same hand sign.**

"[Partner you better getting out here]". The Red dragon said from his hand under water.

"What you mean…? The blonde asking his partner more question, but the water form wave and send him down to bottom, but he okay. 'That what Ddraig means'. He swims back up.

 **The two form Water Dragon jutsu and they hit each other. In middle when the dragon hit each other they saw their master holding back the silence killer attack. Both step back and move around the water in a circle and looking each other. Their left hand up and their right next to their mouth then move their left hand down. The silence killer was about to his jutsu. But he saw illusion of himself next to the copy ninja. The copy ninja form his jutsu call Water vortex jutsu and his sharingan eye start to spin. The water in front of him forms a vortex and heading straight to the silence killer. He is heading to the tree and kunai knife hit his hands and knee. The copy ninja is tops the tree above him. He was about to finish him off but needless hit the silence killer's neck. They saw a mask ninja that cover his whole face.  
The copy ninja check on the silence killer and he find him dead. The mask ninja is calling a hunter-ninja. The copy ninja move always from the body. A whirlwind surround hunter-ninja and he is next to the body. He left with body by a whirlwind and they're gone. The copy ninja move his headband return back to cover his eye again, but he fall to the ground**

* * *

 **Kakashi pick for him in this chapter are sensei, master mask ninja and copy ninja**

 **Zabuza silence killer & badge mask ninja**


End file.
